The invention relates to a seat fitting for connecting an aircraft seat to a floor rail of an aircraft. The seat fitting comprises a vertically oriented pin, a web connected to the pin and a first holding body which projects in the lateral direction with respect to the web and which is configured in order to engage behind a lip of the floor rail. The seat fitting furthermore comprises a tensioning element in order to tension the holding body in the vertical direction against the lip of the floor rail.
Such seat fittings are used to attach aircraft seats in the passenger compartment of an aircraft to a floor rail. Standardized floor rails are normally used in passenger aircraft. Such floor rails comprise a track running in the longitudinal direction with a floor surface which is bordered in the transverse direction by lateral surfaces. An inwardly pointing lip which is provided at spacings of in each case 1 inch with recesses for the holding bodies is arranged at the upper end of the lateral surfaces. The holding body of the seat fitting can be introduced between the lips from above into the track through the recesses. After introduction of a tensioning element through the recesses, the seat fitting can be displaced in the longitudinal direction into a fixing position. In this position, the holding body is located below the lips located between the recesses. The holding body can then be tensioned with the aid of the tensioning element in the vertical direction against the lips.
In the case of known seat fittings, the pin is arranged with an offset of zero inches with respect to the holding body, as directly above the holding body. Since the seat fittings can only be connected to the floor rail in a limited number of discrete positions, the longitudinal position of the pin relative to the floor rail can also not be selected as desired. As a result, the longitudinal position of an aircraft seat attached to the pin can also only be selected up to a precision of one inch.